Sant titre, sinon ça gâche tout :p
by Shangreela
Summary: tOkIo HoTeL ! Une histoire douce-amère, plus douce qu'amère... Quoique ? A lire, pour rêver, pour aimer... pour tomber, peut-être. Peut-être. Tomber.


Koukou…

Ma deuxième heure de philo de la rentrée ( on est jeudi matin - -'' ),

il est 11h27 et j'ai encore une heure d'anglais derrière moi avant de manger…

J'veux écrire… mais j'ai pas d'inspi et je sais pas quoi écrire…

Pas d'scénar, plus beaucoup de temps…

et mardi soir nuit blanche X-Day

Sur ce, bonne lecture…

* * *

**Musique conseillée** : _Through glass_ ; _**Stone Sour**_

_**

* * *

**_

« Hey, Zwil'…

- Ja ?

Il se tient devant moi. Et bizarrement, il est gêné.

Je l'ai entendu à sa voix. C'est la seule chose qu'il n'arrive pas à masquer, à grimer. Aussi étrange que ce soit. Il peut masquer ses yeux, son visage et son attitude corporelle – ouh, là non c'est vrai, ses cuisses le trahissent – mais _pas sa voix._

J'enlève donc mes écouteurs, et me redresse. Je ferme _L'Epée de l'Orage_ sur l'oreiller, près de mon MP3 affichant _Paused_.

« Qu'est-c'qu'il y a, p'tit frère ?

Il fait un pas, relève la tête, et la rebaisse.

« Je…

Stop. Il hésite.

Aw, il est si mignon avec son p'tit air gêné, et ses dents qui mordillent nerveusement ses lèvres – j'aperçois par fois sa langue. Hm, son piercing… so sexy twins !

Toujours appuyé sur mon coude droit, je tends ma main gauche vers lui. Une lueur de reconnaissance traverse ses magnifiques yeux – si semblables aux miens et pourtant tellement différents… – et il s'approche de moi lentement.

Houlà. S'il commence à même se méfier de _moi_ c'est _vraiment_ pas bon signe… je ma pousse vers le mur pour lui laisser plus de place, et lui souris. Il pose un p'tit bout d'fesses sur le rebord du lit, et commence à reluquer ses pieds. Je regarde ses genoux ; il a peur. De moi ?

Le voir – le _sentir_ – si près de moi m'exaspère. Je noue vivement mes bras autour de son cou, et l'étale sous moi sur le lit. Il a l'air apeuré.

« Hey frérôt, keskispass ?

Il détourne les yeux.

« Rien…

- Hey, Kropf, j'suis ton frère ! J'le sens quand ça va pas… Comme maintenant, par exemple… en plus, si t'es v'nu ça signifie qu'tu veux en parler, Ange…

Aw, il est _atrocement choupi_ avec ses p'tites joues rougissantes… Ui, juste comme ça ! Je sais que la situation ne se prête pas trop à ce genre de considérations, mais bon…

J'embrasse doucement son front. Il me repousse violemment. Je ne m'en offusque pas – je ressens sa peur.

« Ich bin an deiner Seite… Es ist nicht für Mutti, ich dieser Lied geschrieben habe !

Assis près de lui, au bord de mon lit, je le regarde. Il a fermé les yeux et ses poings sont serrés, mais il n'a pas changé de position. Je recouvre sa main sur la mienne. Mes doigts s'infiltrent sous cette coupole de chair un peu moite, et je les fais lentement glisser entre les siens, en un lent va-et-vient, si… _sensuel_.

D'un seul coup, il s'assoit et saisit ma main assez brusquement. Mes yeux cherchent les siens, interrogateurs, mais il fuit mon regard. Ses cheveux me cachent ses iris si subjugants…

Il lève la main au-dessus de la mienne, les doigts tremblants. Il hésite, s'arrête.

Je n'sais pas pourquoi, mon cœur bat… à un rythme effréné. Je dois lutter pour ne pas retirer ma main de la sienne. Il me semble… que l'air est chargé d'électricité et les petits cheveux sur ma nuque se dressent désagréablement.

Il déglutit. Je fais de même. Je sens une étrange faiblesse dans mes genoux. M'aurais-tu transmis tes symptômes, Ange ?

Ses doigts bougent. Son étreinte sur ma main se renforce, bien que toujours très douce.

Je regarde sa main se rapprocher de la mienne comme on suit la progression d'un SCUD. J'ai l'impression que cette scène se joue au ralenti, comme si, guidé par un mauvais pressentiment, je tentais de m'en échapper en même temps que la curiosité me poussait à rester…

3… _Achtung…_

2… _Fertig…_

1… _Los…_

Contact. _Und LAUF !!_

Un puissant frisson me secoue. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Mouvement._ Ses doigts, doucement, _sensuellement_, bougent dans ma paume.

J'ai peur de comprendre.

J'ai _peur_…

Sa poigne s'accentue, il plante ses yeux dans les miens. Presque violement.

Ses yeux me collent une **gigantesque baffe**.

Il remonte vers le creux du poignet, là où il sait que cela me fait _toujours_ couiner.

Mais là je ne couine pas.

_Ses doigts qui bougent dans ma paume…_

Doucement, et sans me quitter des yeux, il lève ma main. Je suis paralysé. Réduit au rang de spectateur, de pantin de ses doucement, je ne peux… qu'écouter mon cœur battre à m'en exploser la cage thoracique, et subir, _ressentir_ ce contact, ce baiser, ses lèvres un peu humides, à la fois tièdes et étrangement fraîches, son souffle un peu court et électrisant sur ma peau… Ce baiser au creux de ma main…

A cet instant là, et là uniquement, quelque chose, tout au fond de moi, se brisa.

_Tintement de verre claqué, cristallin._

« NON !!!

Je retire ma main brusquement et me relève. Tremblant – _pourquoi_ ?! – je me réfugie à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans le coin près du bureau.

« Non… je murmure.

Je n'reconnais plus ma voix.  
Je ne le reconnais plus **lui**.

Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ il me fait ça, **putain** !! Lui je lui ai _tout_ confié ! C'n'est pas parc'que j'ai dit plusieurs fois que j'le trouvais superbe qu'il doit me faire _ça_ !! Il a pas l'droit _**bordel**_, on est frères !!

Je le regarde, lui et ses larmes. Qu'il pleure, tiens ! ça ne vaudra pas le poignard qu'il vient de me planter entre les omoplates ! Qu'il pleure, avec ses cheveux longs, ses fringues bizarres et son sale désir pervers !

_Faire bouger ses doigts dans la paume exposée de quelqu'un… Le langage universel : __j__'__a__i __e__n__v__i__e __d__e __t__o__i__…_

Un raz-de-marée me submerge brusquement, en le voyant sangloter pitoyablement sur mon lit, pourrissant encore ce qui ne lui appartient pas, et je me mets à hurler.

« **T'AS PAS L'DROIT D'ME FAIRE ÇA, PUTAIN !!!**

Il se recroqueville, appuyant plus fort sa tête dans ses genoux – je n'avais même pas remarqué sa position fœtale…

« On est _frères_, tu comprends pas ça ?? C'est franchement _dégueulasse_ !!

Il relève la tête, violement, l'ai _très_ énervé.

« T'crois que j'le sais pas ?! Bien sûr que j'le sais !! **J'le sais !!** Mais tu m'_obsèdes_… ! On dort plus ensemble et ça m'manque trop, le… le matin, ma première pensée c'est pour toi,

Il parle vite, comme s'il avait peur de pas pouvoir tout me dire.

« Quand j'm'habille j'pense à toi ! « Est-ce qu'il va me trouver beau aujourd'hui ? »

Beau ? Tu l'es tous les jours, Ange… Tu l'_étais_ tous les jours…

« Quand j'me vois dans le miroir, j'me dis qu't'es 3.000 fois plus beau que moi… le soir… qu'est-c'que j'me hais…

Il a craché ce mot, avec dégoût.

« … je me hais de penser ça… mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher… Mes rêves c'est toi. Toi, toi, et juste toi !! Je t'ai haï d'me faire devenir si faible !! J'suis plus rien !! J'suis obnubilé par toi et j'arrive plus à penser à rien d'autre !! Si j'pense à un arbre j'te vois grimper d'ssus avec ton grand sourire de gamin… Si j'vois un cure-dents, c'est le souvenir de cette orange à nos 9 ans… J'te vois _partout_ bon sang !!

Son visage est tiré, crispé. Je remarque enfin ses cernes. Immenses. On pourrait y ranger des camions.

Je m'avance doucement vers lui. Il écarquille les yeux et ses pupilles se rétractent. Il recule précipitamment contre le mur, apeuré, puis plaque ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Mais quel con je fais. Lui… Lui il souffre… Bien plus que moi, _infiniment_ plus que moi…

Je m'assois au bord du lui et lui souris gentiment. Il ne me regarde même pas. Recroquevillé, la tête cachée dans ses genoux, il murmure et gémit, se balance nerveusement, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux. Il est _totalement __**paniqué**_… Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Qui le fais encore.

_Moi…_

J'ai mal de le voir comme ça, lui d'habitude si fier, si… assuré. Il a tout perdu. Par ma faute. L'amour ne se commande pas, je le sais. Je le sais, car si je pouvais je le retournerais ses sentiments pour ne plus le faire souffrir…

Je pose doucement ma main sur son genou, afin qu'il me sente près de lui.

_Ich bin da wenn du willst_

Il sursaute violemment.

« J'ai quelques questions, Ange…

Je le sens se détendre. Oui, _Ange_… T'es mon p'tit ange, mon jumeau. Je t'aimerais toujours…

_Du wirst für mich immer heilig sein…_

« Est-c'que ça fait longtemps ?

Il secoue la tête négativement.

« Combien ?

Ma voix est douce. Mais pas larmoyante. Je n'ai pas pitié de lui – je le connais – je veux juste l'aider.

« …

Ow. Sujet sensible : il sait que ce qu'il me répondra dénotera avec sa précédente affirmation.

Je ressers ma main sur son genou.

« Ange…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure.

Il soupire un peu.

« Deux ans…

Deux ans ?!? Et il appelle ça « pas longtemps » !?!

« Ça a commencé comment ?

Je me mets à caresser doucement la petite surface autour de son genou, si noueux à travers le tissu de son pantalon…

Il paraît essoufflé, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer convenablement…

« … besoin…

Besoin ?! De _quoi_ ?!

« … de _toi_. Besoin d'toi, ouais… tout l'temps… pour m'endormir, pour manger… pour être bien. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça, mais là… j'étais carrément trop mal sans toi… quand t'es pas là, moi j'vis plus… J'mange plus, j'bois plus, j'dors plus… Sans toi je vis plus…

- Ange, t'es sûr que c'est pas juste de l'amour pour ton jumeau ?

Un sourire triste apparaît sur ses lèvres, je le sens sans même le voir.

« Moi aussi j'ai réagi comme ça, tu sais… Ça m'était… impossible à concevoir. Mais j'en suis sûr. J't'aime comme la partie de moi qui me manque, mon jumeau, mais pas seulement… On…

Je sens mes joues s'embraser subitement, vaguement ; il est gêné.

« Quand tu aimes ton frère juste fraternellement…, murmure-t-il doucement, tu rêves rarement qu'il te fait l'amour…

**BLANC**

L'information remonte au cerveau.

Je me sens rougir violemment – et cette fois-ci c'est juste moi.

« _Moi_ ?! _Moi_ qui _te_ fais l'amour ?! M'enfin j'pensais qu't'étais plutôt porté domina… Heu, j'veux dire que, hum, de… de ce côté-là, ça m'étonne un peu tu sais… C'est tout…

Grâce à ma brillante réaction, nous sommes maintenant tout aussi gênés l'un que l'autre.

Silence.

J'écoute sa respiration…

Il rêve que _je_ lui _fais l'amour_… Deux choses qui semblent pourtant si incompatible avec sa personnalité : l'acceptation d'une quelconque forme de soumission, et la domination des sentiments sur l'acte… Putain il m'aime _vraiment_… C'est pas juste un p'tit béguin comme ça, mélangé à son amour pour son jumeau… Il m'**aime**… !

Il brise soudain le silence :

« Je sais pas… comment… comment on fait _l'amour_… Et je… T'es l'premier pour moi, Bébé, et j'v… heu non désolé ! J'voulais pas dire ç…

- Bébé me convient tout à fait, le coupé-je. J'te l'ai déjà dit, ne ?

- Ah, heu… Tu, heu oui… Oui…

C'est… déroutant et _très_ étrange de l'entendre bafouiller ainsi, lui d'habitude si sûr de lui, avec ce sourire insolent, arrogant qu'il distribue à son monde…

« Merci….

Juste un souffle.

Hein ? Me remercier de _quoi_ ?!

Je formule ma question. Je le sens sourire, un peu moins tristement.

« De m'aimer encore…

_Quoi_ ?!? Mais comment peut-il _me_ dire _ça_ ?!

« **Espèce d'imbécile !!**

Ma voix monte, pleine de colère, et je le vois se raidir brusquement. Je me radoucis aussitôt. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui, je n'vais pas en rajouter non plus.

« Non, Ange, j'ai pas voulu dire ça… C'est juste que… tu serais un dangereux criminel ou un violeur que je t'aimerai encore, petit Ange… Et je suis _désolé_…

Je le prends dans mes bras, et le serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Il s'accroche alors à moi comme à une bouée, me pressant contre lui à m'en faire mal aux côtes. Je dégage ses cheveux et place une main sur sa nuque, l'autre allant dans sa tignasse.

« J't'aime Ange… Je t'aime sincèrement…

Hum, comment lui dire ?

« … mais tu ne m'aime pas comme je le voudrais, finit-il calmement – sereinement, puis il enchaîne plus vite : Je le sais t'inquiète pas… C'est pas pour ça qu'j'voulais…

Je le berce doucement, me balançant légèrement de droite à gauche. Sa voix me donne une méchante boule dans la gorge et des larmes menacent sérieusement mes yeux.

« J'en peux plus, souffle-t-il.

_La matière si fragile résista, mais ne vainquit pas :_

_les molécules se désolidarisèrent, et alors tout l'ensemble se fissura,_

_cédant devant la pression…_

_Le verre… explosa._

Son corps chaud, tout contre le mien, tremble violemment. Sa respiration est difficile, hachée. Je passe mes mains gentiment dans son dos et lui caresse les reins à travers ses vêtements en vue de l'apaiser.

Sa main se referme sur mon avant-bras, ses ongles me griffant malgré mon haut. Il lève des yeux paniqués vers moi, et halète frénétiquement.

« Calme-toi Ange, j'suis là…

Je le serre plus fort contre moi. La tête dans son cou, je vois sa gorge se crisper et se détendre à un rythme… très soutenu.

J'écoute son expiration précipitée, poussant régulièrement mon ventre conte le sien pour la cadencer. Mes mains cajolent ses reins amoureusement. Et oui, j'ai de l'amour pour lui, pour ce jumeau qi assuré qui est en fait si fragile… Je l'aime plus que ma vie, ce garçon haletant dans mes bras. S'il devait m'abandonner j'en mourrai. Alors, comme je sais que c'est pareil pour lui, je serais là, malgré ce qu'il m'avoue. Ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour lui, le connaissant il a dû se torturer la tête à en avoir envie de se tuer.

J'aurais, je pense, fait exactement la même chose.

Mon ventre pousse à un rythme régulier contre le sien qui me percute violemment. Ondulation des hanches constante pour moi contre spasme furtif de sa part. Je le sais, si ça continue il ma fera une crise d'hyperventilation. Trop de choses se bousculent en lui pour qu'il parvienne à les gérer.

Je le décolle légèrement de moi. Les yeux paniqués, quelques larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues plus creuses que les miennes – depuis quand ? – il essaie frénétiquement de remplir ses poumons.

Je prends doucement son visage entre mes mains et le regarde au fond du cœur.

« Calme-toi petit Ange, shhht…

Sa bouche s'ouvre, se referme. Mes pouces le caressent. Je n'peux m'empêcher de le trouver tout mignon, bien que la situation ne s'y prête _absolument_ pas.

« On va faire un jeu, toi et moi. Tu vas choisir quelque chose dans la chambre, et me décrire cet objet extrêmement précisément, pour que je trouve ce que c'est. Moi après je ferai pareil, OK ?

Il acquiesce précipitamment, ses yeux se fixant aux miens quoique toujours mobiles – il _essaie_.

« Allez, vas-y, dis-je en lui souriant doucement.

Mes doigts caressent toujours ses pommettes, ses joues, ses tempes. Ramassent ses larmes avec amour. Le voir ainsi me fait si _mal_…

« C'est… C'est doux…

Il bute difficilement, doit se concentrer pour former les mots, à moitié étouffés. Je l'encourage à poursuivre des yeux.

« Ça récha-auffe quand… quand on est… dedans.

Il lutte contre son souffle, les sourcils froncés. Ces crises ne l'ont jamais eu, même petit. Il a trop de volonté pour se laisser mettre à terre ainsi.

« Souvent c'est… banal, parfois beau,

Il me regarde maintenant, lui aussi – il commence à revenir, tout doucement. Il essai de respirer profondément avant de continuer.

« … mais là c'est _exceptionnellement_ magnifique…

Il se calme peu à peu, et malgré les larmes qui coulent toujours, capturées par mes doigts, je vois une flamme pulser dans ses yeux.

« Quand tu… t'es d'dans, tu t'sens b-bien. T'es heureux et… _rien_ ne peut t'atteindre.

Il halète, à un rythme rapide mais presque régulier maintenant.

« Protégé de tout, seul dans ta p'tite bulle de bonheur… de chaleur…

Sa voix est tendre, ses yeux étincellent. On dirait qu'il parle de la plus belle chose du monde… Mais qu'est-c'que c'est ?

« … plus rien n'existe d'autre. Ton cœur se réchauffe, et tu ne doutes plus, plus de rien du tout, tout trouve une solution et… il n'y a plus le moindre problème…

Il se redresse un peu, sa respiration presqu'entière à présent et les larmes presque taries.

« La nuance change,

Ah ! c'est donc quelque chose de coloré…

« … mais c'est toujours aussi captivant. C'est plus ou moins gai, pétillant, triste… selon les circonstances…

Son regard sa fait plus perçant, plus… _puissant_. J'ai l'impression qu'il _force_ dans mes yeux, qu'il pousse sur mes iris, mais qu'il pousse _quoi_ ?

Quelque chose que je n'veux pas savoir – pas _comprendre_, car en fait, je le sais déjà…

« C'est porté avec fierté et beauté, et bien qu'ils soient deux, pour moi ils sont uniques… !

Il me regarde… avec amour. _Tout_ son amour. C'est déroutant… mais pas désagréable. Pour tout dire, c'est même très agréable. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme _lui_, il m'aime… Silence dans la pièce. Mes mains sont toujours sur ses joues, immobiles - son regard… m'a transpercé et… _choqué_.

Lui semble avoir reprit un peu d'assurance, sa bouche l'élève en un léger sourire en coin.

« Alors ?

Hein quoi ?? « Alors » quoi ? Ah, oui !

« Heu… J'ai pas trouvé…

- T'es bête Bébé !

Il lève doucement les mains vers mois, je ferme les yeux. Mon cœur s'emballe. La situation est tellement étrange… A vrai dire j'ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…

Ses doigts, étrangement frais, et un peu calleux – guitare oblige – se déposent légèrement sur mes tempes. Je soupire doucement de bien-être ; j'ai l'impression qu'une pesée vient de m'être ôtée de la tête…

Je n'ose imaginer notre position, si ambigüe pour des frères, encore plus lorsqu'un l'un éprouve plus qu'une attirance fraternelle pour l'autre, et que celui-ci n'est plus sûr de rien… doute de plus en plus…

_Mais que c'est __**bon**__… !_

Son souffle, soudainement présent sur mes lèvres, me fait frissonner malgré moi.

Nan… Nan s'il te plaît, Ange, fais pas ça… Je sais pas si je résisterais si ces lèvres – _tes_ lèvres – demandaient les miennes… Un simple smack ? J'ose espérer que je te repousserais… Un baiser, juste un baiser, ou plus ? Tu me vois te faire l'amour… En serais capable ? Pourrais-je m'arrêter à temps ?

Mais « à temps » pour _quoi_ ?

Avant de coucher avec toi, de te _faire l'amour_, ou à temps pour ne pas te brusquer ? Ange, tu es si fragile quand tu aimes… quand il s'agit de moi, de _nous_…

**Je sais pas**, s't'plaît **fais pas ça**…

Tes lèvres… se posent délicatement sur ma… paupière. Je n'sais si le soupire franchissant mes lèvres exprime du soulagement ou de la frustration… Merde, je… Je…

« Nan Bébé, shhhht… Je l'sais, tu sais ? Oui, j'le sais…

… craque.

Je réprime un sanglot en me mordant la lèvre au sang, mais un gémissement m'échappe quand même… On dirait la plainte d'un animal blessé, meurtri dans son cœur, si ce n'est dans son âme… Putain j'ai si mal…

J'l'aime… J'l'aime bordel, je l'aime…

Putain faut pas… on peut pas ! C'est… nan on a pas l'droit… Mais je l'**aime**… !

Je baisse la tête. Mes mains sont crispées sur ses joues. Malgré mes efforts, mes larmes commencent à couler : je cède. Putain, pourquoi il a fallu que j'm'en rendre compte _maintenant_ ?!

Ses lèvres effleurement mes paupières, sa langue brûlant fouille délicatement le coin de mes yeux pour tarir mes larmes à la source.

« Je… suis _désolé_ mon Ange, sangloté-je convulsivement.

- Tais-toi Bébé, tais-toi…

Putain ça fait **mal**…!! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache le cœur et qu'on l'écartèle pour en extraire le plus important : Lui.

Je l'aime…. Oui putain, j'aime mon frère… On est des monstres… pourtant je n'peux pas nous en vouloir …

« On va y arriver bébé… D'accord ? Et tu vas m'y aider, car sans toi j'y arriverai pas…

Mes mots. Les mêmes. Moi sans lui…

_Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist…_

« Faut qu'tu m'aides, me murmure-t-il de sa voix si envoûtante, parc'que j'suis malade Bébé…

_Nous_ sommes malades, Ange… Malades ? Non ! Amoureux ! Amoureux fous… Fous ? Malades… ?

…

Oui.

Nous sommes malades. Toi, Ange, tu es malade…

J'ouvre les yeux.

« Oui.

Ma voix est ferme – _froide_.

« Tu es malade, mon frère.

Je ne la reconnais plus… Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment la mienne.

Implacable.

« On va te soigner.

J'ai l'impression qu'on me… tue. Je crie de l'intérieur. J'hurle ma douleur. Je meurs… en même temps que je le sens mourir, lui aussi…

Il s'écarte un peu, me sourit. Dans son regard, la satisfaction – mêlée à une grande fierté – ne peut cacher sa douleur…

Il _souffre_. Moi aussi.

On s'aime. Si fort et si absolument…

Mais on peut pas.

Puis, d'un seul coup, il s'effondre, à genoux sur ma moquette – la même que la sienne – en sanglotant. Ses cheveux épais s'éparpillent sur ses épaules et ses omoplates, contrastant avec le rouge presque noir de son tee-shirt.

Sa belle bouche se courbe disgracieusement en une mimique de pure douleur.

Je reste pétrifié

On **est** **morts**.

Il ferme ses poings et les abat frénétiquement sur le sol. J'entends les impacts sourds de ses membres sur le surface impitoyable… si humaine…

Mes larmes dessèchent mes joues. Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres ne sont pas là pour sécher mes pleurs…

Je le regarde, chose pitoyable échouée à même le sol…

Il est… malade.

Il.est.malade.

**m.a.l.a.d.e.**

Je m'avance vers lui. Il gémit, ses sons plus que des mots, des cris étouffés ou éteints par ses sanglots. Je me pence sur lui et l'encercle de mes bras.

Je le serre fort contre moi. Son dos, chaud au travers de ses vêtements, percute violemment mon torse, au rythme de irrégulier de ses pleurs devenus spasmes. Il s'accroche à mes poignets croisés sur sa cage thoracique et renverse sa tête en arrière, sur mon épaule, reniflant et haletant bruyamment.

Je nous berce tendrement, mon nez dans ses cheveux parfumés… Son odeur… Encore autre chose d'enivrant chez lui, comme presque tout… Quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit d'apprécier à sa juste valeur…

Oh Dieu, je l'aime tellement…

Je resserre mon emprise sur lui, douloureux de ce manque jamais comblé… Lui…

J'arrive enfin à distinguer quelques-unes de ces paroles martyrisées…

Un appel à l'aide.

« Tue-moi… ! Tue-moi… j't'en prie… ! J'en crève ça m'rend fou… _**Tue-moi !**_

Je pousse mon visage dans son cou et l'embrasse gentiment. Je le serre plus fort que jamais, comme pour le fondre en moi – si je pouvais je renaîtrais dans son corps… J'enroule plus fermement et surtout plus étroitement mes bras autour de sa poitrine, et les ramène vers moi, de toute ma force…

Pour l'étouffer ? Pour le tuer ?

Il mourrait sous mes baisers sans se défendre, vous savez… En me disant qu'il m'aime et que je suis – étais – la meilleure moitié de lui… pour une fois cette expression aurait du sens !

Mais je ne le tuerais pas.  
Parce que _le_ tuer reviendrait à _me_ tuer. Et que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de mener à ma propre perte.

J'intensifie un peu mon bercement, doucement.

« Tu es malade, mon frère… mais on va y arriver. On va te soigner…

Encore ces mots qui nous font mal… Il gémit, plainte d'une âme écartelée de se savoir blessée à jamais, meurtrie dans son essence jusqu'à la mort. Car oui, nos morts seront la seule échappatoire à cette souffrance…

Mon Dieu comme j'ai mal… J'me tirerai une balle pour l'empêcher de souffrir comme ça…

« On sera fort, Ange…

Oui, on sera fort. Parc'qu'on a pas l'choix.

« on » a pas l'choix. Et « moi » alors ?

Moi ? Il l'a eu, le choix. Et il l'a fait.

Et tu as eu deux fois plus de courage que moi, Ange… Deux fois plus ? Non. _Infiniment_ plus que « moi »…

Moi, maintenant… je serais fort pour toi. Tu nous tuas en sachant la vérité ? Tu accepta « moi » et son choix stupide.

Moi, je serais fort, fort pour toi, mon Ange. Pour ces cris, pour cette douleur. Pour ces épreuves à venir…

Pour que tu n'oublies pas ton courage.

Et parc'que je t'aime, toi mon Ange, mon jumeau, mon cœur…

Mon Tomy…

* * *

…

J'avais **pas d'inspi** et finalement j'en suis plutôt **fière**… J'ai les **larmes aux yeux**. Cette chanson est réellement **sublime**… J'vous **n'♥**, surtout **toi** mon **Ariane**. C'que tu m'as dit hier ( 19/11/07 ) m'a fait **réfléchir** : je suis **désolée**… Je t'aime réellement **fort** ma **zum'**. J'ai pensé à toi à la fin de ce OS – dès le milieu en fait, j'crois que tu verras pourquoi – et j'adore ces passages… J'espère que toi aussi. J't'adore **483**

**Ta Zwil'**

**♀♂♀♂♀**

Lya - ou Shin

♫

♫♫


End file.
